I Think My Girl Is Bi
by kendrickyoulittleshit
Summary: Jesse learns something new about Beca. Based on "I Think My Girl is Bi" by Omarion.


**AN: So I wrote this as a silly little thing a while back, and present it now as an apology for being away for so long. This is unbeta'd, but it's based off of/ around Omarion's song "I Think My Girl Is Bi." I hope you like it! **

* * *

Jesse Swanson was running out of patience. He paced around his tiny dorm room, pressing his cell phone to his ear while Benji's eyes tracked him over a comic book. Beca had promised a continuation of her moviecation this week, owing Jesse since he'd picked up one of her shifts at the radio station. On Tuesday, she had promised him that they would watch Juno at some point in the week, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at his delighted victory dance. It was now Saturday, and the thrill of victory had worn off and Jesse's patience was wearing thin. The phone rang several times, going unanswered and causing Jesse to groan in frustration and hurl the phone against his pillows.

"Everything okay?" Benji asked, putting his comic book down.

"No," Jesse pouted sullenly, flopping onto his bed with a sigh. "I've been trying to get ahold of Beca for almost an hour."

"Maybe she's just busy."

"Maybe," he said slowly. "But she usually at least texts me back."

"Did you try leaving a message?"

"Yeah, like, an hour ago. Think I should leave another one?"

Benji simply shrugged. Jesse fished his phone out from underneath him and redialed, putting the call on speaker. After several rings, Beca's voicemail picked up with an unexpected voice, causing Jesse to sit straight up.

"Hey, this is Beca's phone! Leave a message, and she'll call you back," Chloe's voice chirped, sounding slightly tinny.

"No I won't," Beca's disgruntled voice was slightly muffled in the background.

"Yes you will, it's rude-" Chloe was cut off by the beep.

Jesse sat in confusion for a solid three seconds before he remembered that he was leaving a message. "Oh, uh, hey Becaw... It's Jesse. Uh, give me a call when you get this. See ya."

"Was that Chloe?" Benji asked once Jesse had hung up, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah."

"Has that always been Beca's voicemail?"

"No," Jesse looked up at him. "What the fuck?"

* * *

Beca had never been a particularly touchy feely person, that much Jesse knew. Once, in an display of extremely poor decision making, he'd tried to give her a hug, and had worn the evidence of it for a week in the form of a nasty bruise on his shoulder. As the school year went on, however, she began to open up more to him, reaching a point where she no longer flinched when he approached or used her as an arm rest. She had even begun reciprocating the exchanged touches, though they usually came in the form of a poke to the ribs or a light whack on the shoulder. Occasionally though, she would place a hand on his arm for balance as she stretched for a high shelf, or teasingly push him out of her way while they stacked CDs, or would ruffle his hair affectionately. Jesse lived for these moments, replaying them over and over again in a sort of self-congratulations that he was melting ice queen Beca Mitchell.

They sat together on the stone steps of the amphitheater, furiously debating the finer points of classic rock while the rest of their fellow aca-people celebrated the end of midterms below them, Jesse secretly enjoying how the more emphatic she was, the more Beca spoke with her hands.

"I'm just saying," he said, sneakily reaching for the half full drink that sat beside her. "That if you don't think that 'Stairway to Heaven' is the greatest rock song ever written, you have no taste."

"No taste? Dude," she slapped his hand away sharply and shot him a warning glare. "How can you even say that when Bohemian Rhapsody is a thing that exits?"

"Fine," he said, watching as Chloe climbed up the stairs towards them. "We'll let Chloe decide."

"Let Chloe decide what?" The aforementioned redhead said, coming to a stop in front of the two freshmen, her eyes flicking to Jesse's knee knocking into Beca's.

"Which is the greatest rock song of all time?" Jesse asked, glancing at Beca, who had flinched away, going uncharacteristically silent and pink cheeked. "Stairway to Heaven or Bohemian Rhapsody?"

"Bohemian Rhapsody," Chloe said, shrugging as if it were obvious. "Why aren't you guys with the party?"

"Becaw brought me up here to seduce me into fathering her aca-children," Jesse nodded in mock seriousness, nudging the smaller girl so that she nearly kneed Chloe. "So far, it's working."

"Okay," Beca said, taking his empty solo cup from his hand. "Someone's had enough to drink."

"You're just mad because I caught onto your evil scheme," he teased, the look on Beca's face causing Chloe to force back a laugh.

"You've got to get a girlfriend or something," Beca rolled her eyes, scanning the crowd. She pointed at one of the High Notes he hadn't even noticed, the girl spinning in slow circles as she stared up at the sky. "She's pretty, go try to convince her to have your aca-children."

"No way, you called first dibs."

"Dude, I love you, but no, never."

"Fine," he sighed dramatically, heaving himself to his feet. "I'm getting another drink, either of you want one?"

When both girls shook their heads, he shrugged and made his way to the keg. As he filled another cup, he looked back at them, watching as Beca said something that made Chloe throw her head back and laugh. He observed Chloe's hands finding their way to and resting on Beca's knees as she spoke, and how the freshman didn't even seem to mind, going so far as to lean slightly closer to the redhead. Chloe leaned down, nodding as she said something, from Jesse's angle looking as if she was going to kiss the smaller girl. Slack jawed, Jesse watched as the she leaned still closer, but then popped back up with another laugh, revealing a smugly grinning Beca. Head swimming with what he'd thought (and slightly hoped) was going to happen, he failed to notice his cup overflowing. The sound of beer splattering against the concrete finally brought his attention back to the task at hand, cheap beer pouring out over the edge of the cup and onto his shoes.

* * *

Once regionals were finished, Aubrey's wrath over Beca's arrest faded, and Jesse's groveling apologies over calling Dr. Mitchell to bail his daughter out of jail got him out of the doghouse, things returned to relative normality. Jesse still tread carefully around Beca, knowing that though she'd forgiven him, she still carried a small amount of resentment for his meddling. Still desperate to make amends, Jesse had convinced the Trebles to throw another aca-party to celebrate both Barden groups advancing in the competition and to blow off steam before finals. His plan was to win Beca over with free alcohol and a steady stream of apologies, but before his plan could be put in motion, it was derailed by a slightly tipsy Aubrey Posen.

"Let's play Never Have I Ever," she grinned mischievously at Chloe, catching the attention of the handful of people around them. "Come on."

Stacie, Donald, Lily, Aubrey, Jesse, Cynthia Rose, Unicycle, and a very reluctant Beca, dragged over by Chloe, formed a circle, a bottle of vodka sitting in the middle. After ensuring that everyone had alcohol in their cups, Aubrey began.

"Okay," she said, her eyes lingering on Donald. "Never have I ever had my pants rip on stage."

"Nice, Aubrey," the Treble rolled his eyes before he drank. Grimacing, he put his cup down and thought briefly. "Never have I ever... gotten a tattoo."

At this, Unicycle, Stacie, Beca, and Chloe drank, the redhead looking around for a chaser and finding none.

"Beca, how many do you actually have?" Stacie asked, swirling the contents of her cup.

Beca ticked them off on her fingers as she listed them all. "Roses, headphones, one on my hip, and this little guy." She extended her arm to show Stacie the grasshopper on the inside of her forearm.

"Hey, you and Chloe match," Aubrey said. "Show them, Chlo'."

Chloe stretched her wrist out, displaying a small ladybug with a grin. "Hey Bec, looks like we both have bug tattoos."

"Huh," the freshman rolled her eyes with a smirk, lurching slightly when Chloe nudged her. "Imagine that. I had no idea."

Jesse looked between the two girls, feeling as if he was missing something. Judging by the semi-confused expressions around the table, it seemed he wasn't the only one out of the loop as the two girls shared some kind of private joke.

"Okay, Beca's turn," Aubrey declared.

"Hm... Never have I ever," her she glanced towards Lilly. "Set someone on fire."

Unsurprisingly, Lilly drank, but less expectedly, so did Aubrey.

At everyone's raised eyebrows, she blushed. "There was an incident in eleventh grade chemistry. Moving on."

Lilly's lips moved inaudibly, causing Stacie to roll her eyes. "Louder please, Silent Hill."

Scowling, Lilly repeated herself. "Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex."

Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Chloe, and, to Jesse's immense surprise, Beca, all drank.

"Beca, you too?" He asked before he could stop himself.

Though her cheeks were slightly pink, she shrugged and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah."

"Who?"

Beca just smirked, her cheeks slightly pink as she shrugged again. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Jesse paused, staring at her across the table, and then said, "Never have I ever kissed more than one person of the same sex."

The same group drank again, still including Beca.

"More than three?"

"Dude," Beca said after they had all drained their cups.

"Look at Mitchell," Cynthia Rose teased gently. "Who knew?"

Beca flushed, but kept her smirk, muttering a quick "shut up" while dodging the wadded up napkin thrown by Aubrey and ignoring Stacie and Donald's catcalling. Jesse stared at her, thrown by this new information. The one time he'd gotten her to open up about her dating history, she'd mentioned a high school boyfriend, but never anything about girls. He wasn't the only one staring, he noticed. Chloe was looking at her in a whole new light, almost appearing hopeful as Beca snuck side glances at her and gave her a small smile.

Jesse sulked through the next few rounds, trying desperately to ignore the growing tension between the two girls. Once, Beca jumped and looked down to her lap before turning her attention back to the game, looking flustered. Jesse just knew that Chloe's hand was on her leg, and he tried to blame the vodka for the burning feeling spreading through him. He drank a couple of times, noticing that when either Beca or Chloe drank, the other girl's eyes would track the movement almost predatorily. Just when he thought he would burst from the amount of eye fucking, Chloe spoke.

"I have to pee," she announced, pushing back from the table somewhat unsteadily. She turned to Beca, speaking more quietly. "Come with me?"

Beca rolled her eyes, but stood. "This thing you have with me and bathrooms is getting out of control, Beale."

"You shoot me down, but I won't fall," Chloe quipped, looping her arm around Beca, a hand settling around the curve of her waist and causing the brunette's face to flush a deep red.

"Shut up!"

Everyone else chattered on casually, continuing the game until the girls were out of earshot.

"So," Unicycle said, leaning back in his chair and looking at Aubrey. "How long have they been a thing?"

"Yeah," Cynthia Rose gestured between herself and the other present Bellas. "We need to settle a bet."

"They're not," she took a sip of her drink and smiled. "Yet. And I want in on that pool."

"Yet?" Jesse choked out, looking pained as the realization hit home that Beca was slipping through his fingers. "But Beca's not... she doesn't..."

"Hate to break it to you dude," Donald said, clapping a pitying hand on his shoulder as everyone else laughed at his confused expression. "But I think your girl is bi."


End file.
